


Mister, Mister

by pansexual_disaster_child



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexual_disaster_child/pseuds/pansexual_disaster_child
Summary: Mister, Mister,Don't you miss me?
Relationships: None
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131599
Kudos: 1





	Mister, Mister

Mister, Mister,  
Don’t you miss me? 

Mister, Mister,  
Won’t you listen to me?

Mister, Mister,  
Don’t you want to leave?

Mister, Mister,  
Aren’t you dead?

Mister, Mister,  
Why won’t you leave?

Mister, Mister,  
You can’t go back.

Mister, Mister,  
It’s time for you to leave

Mister, Mister,  
You’re dead,  
Please listen to me

Mister, Mister,  
You can’t stay

Mister, Mister,  
Don’t you miss me?


End file.
